31 Days of Damian al Ghul: Veterinary Witch
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Damian Wayne al Ghul amaba a los animales, Damian Wayne al Ghul también amaba la magia era un profesional en esta...su profesión no fue difícil de escoger.


**Este fic es por el **_**31 Days of Damian al Ghul Wayne**__**Inktober 2019 Promts **_** en el día 15 con **_** Veterinary Witch**_**. **

**Sinceramente esa era la intención pero lo terminé convirtiendo en una excusa para: 1) escribir sobre Damian porque había querido pero no me sentía lo suficientemente confiada para hacerlo con el canon; y 2) para escribir sobre Damian **_**sin ignorar que es árabe. **_

**Que ya me cansé de que a DC se le olvide. **

**Con eso dicho, yo misma no soy ni árabe ni musulmana así que este fic está escrito a base de investigación, no de experiencia propia; me disculpo de antemano si algo de lo que está retratado aquí resulta ofensivo o muy inexacto incluso para el contexto, no conseguí ningún lector sensible que estuviera disponible a tiempo :( **

**He escrito esto con la mejor intención pero sé que eso no es excusa y por eso mismo me gustaría mucho que me corrijan si he hecho algo mal, por favor. **

**Para finalizar, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic aunque fluyó de manera completamente distinta para lo que tenía planeado (juro que la conversación con mi OC iba a solamente ser una pequeñísima parte de la historia, no sé cómo se extendió tanto). Y pues bueno, agradecer a arabian-batboy en Tumblr porque varios de sus post, headcanons y explicaciones sirvieron para el fanfic (¿tal vez reconozcan algunos?)**

* * *

Firmando el documento, puso la pluma abajo y empezó a estirar sus ya entumecidos músculos; acababa de completar uno de los muchos reportes que aún tenía por hacer.

Mirando nuevamente a la larga pila de trabajo acumulado en su escritorio, se preguntó a sí mismo por enésima vez como había terminado así. Era completamente innecesario puesto que ya lo sabía, pero hacerlo lo ayudaba a sentirse menos como mierda y más como alguien útil, especialmente si recordaba su objetivo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido increíblemente agotadoras porque las autoridades de la ciudad cercana a su hogar habían descubierto y detenido una red de tráfico animal. La mayoría de los animales se encontraban en condiciones relativamente buenas (considerando las circunstancias, claro) y por tanto habían sido enviadas a las veterinarias y protectoras que se especializaban en rescate de especies exóticas; sin embargo, algunos estaban más heridos que otros y en consecuencia, le habían sido encomendados.

Él confiaba en sus habilidades, era sumamente talentoso y la segunda mejor saahir lo había entrenado (su madre no había dedicado su tiempo para que él no la superara). Pero aún incluso con su gran experiencia, tratar a cinco diferentes animales con diversas necesidades que atender aunado a tener que cargar con la policía que estaba ahí para evitar que se saltara algún protocolo (y el horrible, verdaderamente horrible papeleo burocrático) durante un mes…bueno, sólo digamos que no había dormido más de tres horas por día, y eso era siendo generoso.

En conclusión, Damian Hafid Wayne-al Ghul estaba cansado, frustrado y cerca a explotar.

As-sihr, o magia si lo preferías, podía hacer variedad de cosas, entre esas no se incluían salvar a la persona que se atreviera a interrumpirlo; así que, cuando finalmente se disponía a continuar con su deber tomando la siguiente pila de papeles, únicamente para ser rudamente detenido por el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta, solamente tomó en mano su cimitarra y se preparó a sí mismo para asustar hasta la muerte al individuo que le había faltado el respeto (incluso aunque este no supiese lo que había hecho, a Damian no podía importarle menos en este momento).

Por supuesto, el universo lo demostró equivocado al volver imposible dicha acción porque la persona en frente de él estaba más que acostumbrada a su comportamiento.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- escupió Damian, no contento con haber sido sorprendido pero al menos agradecido porque no fuera alguna de las autoridades que lo habían acosado constantemente, sino una de sus amigas.

La chica que se hallaba en el otro lado de la puerta solamente levantó una ceja.

-Oh Damian, yo estoy igual de encantada de verte otra vez, ¿cómo has estado? Tal vez ¿sin dormir mucho últimamente?

-Puedo garantizarte que ninguna de tus respuestas sarcásticas te ganan nada.

-Estoy consciente de eso, no obstante, también lo estoy en el hecho de que nunca me cerrarías esta puerta, no a mí al menos.

-Que admirable de tu parte hacer una afirmación así en mi presencia.

\- Si yo no fuese admirable no me considerarías una amiga.-dijo la chica, detonando con su tono que no hablaba más que la verdad.

-Puedo concederte eso-habló Damian después de sopesarlo por unos cuantos segundos

No tenía sentido discutir con ella cuando estaba en lo correcto, y siendo honestos, no le molestaba. Era agradable conocer a alguien además de Maya y Maps que lo comprendiera no sólo en un nivel personal sino también cultural (y Zamira, en especial, compartía este último con él).

Los años que había pasado con su padre eran invaluables, Damian había crecido en maneras que no sabía que podía (no en complexión, sin embargo, pero eso estaba bien, el problema podía ser su baja estatura si una persona era lo suficientemente idiota para olvidar que las maldiciones existían por una razón).

De cualquier manera, eso no evitaba que extrañara su hogar y a la mujer que había sido su tutora por los primeros años de su vida.

Así que cuando tomó la decisión de mudarse de nueva cuenta a Nanda Parbat y su madre estaba viajando por el mundo mientras que el resto de sus amigos y familiares vivían en un continente cruzando el océano, se encontró a sí mismo solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Lo llamaban, algunos (como Grayson) lo hacían prácticamente cada día, pero para alguien que había pasado una mitad de su vida bajo la mirada de una brillante y expectante saahir (podía jurar que su progenitora era la más cariñosa al tiempo que igualmente era la más estricta), y la otra en una mansión siempre exuberante y llena de gente…tendía a ponerse solitario.

Por eso, cuando Zamira El-amin se hizo presente solicitando que curara una mascota herida y, en cuanto cumpliera su pedido, le había ofrecido un puesto en su refugio para animales, Damian no había sido capaz de rechazarla.

Parecía que ya era lo suficientemente conocido para que alguien de la ciudad supiera el cómo y dónde buscarlo, y Zamira era un alma amable y pura (además de que le sumaban puntos que fuese fuerte de mente y que tuviera la resolución para alcanzar sus metas (entre las que se hallaba la justicia).

Ella era, en sus propias palabras, una bendición mandada a Damian por Allah como él era una bendición mandada a ella por Rama Kushna,

Para terminar, Damian disfrutaba su trabajo, amaba a los animales y sacrificaría lo que fuera para ayudarlos, simplemente era que él sabía hacerlo más rápido que un veterinario normal (y eso era porque era un saahir con enfoque en criaturas, no una clase de bruja veterinaria como le apodaba Drake).

En ese momento, Damian había sido determinado como un contacto exclusivamente para emergencias (as-sihr podía ser más rápida pero también venía con el precio de ser más exhaustiva). Eso le permitía visitar el refugio cuando quisiera y actuar con magia únicamente cuando lo viera necesario.

Pero por esa misma razón, el resto de las veterinarias y organizaciones habían preguntado por su servicio esta vez, lo que significaba que, por eso, no había dormido por varias noches lo que asimismo quería decir que, por mucho que la amara, justo ahora, no estaba entusiasmado por verla.

Ni siquiera podía pedir su ayuda porque estaba igual de ocupada que él.

-Es más de mediodía, ya he realizado el Dhuhr y tú todavía estás vistiendo el mismo jalabiya que ayer y… ¿es eso una mancha en tu pecho? Es casi del mismo color que tu ropa y esta es verde.

-No debes preocuparte por mí.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación (ya hemos hablado de esto), ambos vamos a preocuparnos por el otro así que…-Zamira dejó la frase flotando en el aire, esperando por la respuesta de Damian.

-Así que utilizamos nuestra energía y tratamos que mejorar las cosas.

-Parece que soy una mala influencia para tu reputación-dijo Zamira con una sonrisa en el rostro y, para la admiración de Damian, con luz en sus ojos.

Por supuesto que ella estaría tan cansada como él, ella era la directora del refugio, ella se enfrentaba con lo peor del protocolo burocrático y lidiaba con los animales como veterinaria. No importaba que otros hospitales y refugios participaran, todavía era una enorme cantidad de trabajo.

Fue entonces que supo que haría lo que ella le pidiera.

Al parecer, eso se vio reflejado en su lenguaje corporal ya que Zamira se animó a hablar.

-Me requieren en la capital, para atar ciertos cabos sueltos.

Damian solamente asintió, instándola a continuar.

-Uno de los pacientes del recinto se encuentra en muy mal estado, no estaba ni está tan grave como para mandarlo contigo; no obstante, me temo que tampoco está recuperándose lo suficientemente como para encargarlo a un voluntario.

Lo comprendió inmediatamente.

También, por primera vez, fue capaz de observar la pequeña jaulita que su amiga cargaba.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó, gesticulando hacia dicho artículo.

-Un _Craseonycteris thonglongyai. _

Damian permaneció en silencio, preparándose a sí mismo para el ataque.

-Ya sabes, el murciélago más pequeño del mundo, considerado poco sociable.

-Nunca superarás esa foto, ¿no es así?

-Puedo apoyar la versión capitalista de esta festividad si puedo disfrutar del que tu hermano mayor te vista así cada octubre.

-Es una fiesta pagana, no eres pagana, eres musulmana.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que los estadounidenses no piensan de ella de la misma manera; es más, la forma en la que la celebran es peor para mí, pero supongo que verte como tu contraparte lo vale.

-Sólo dame el murciélago, lo cuidaré hasta que regreses.- la cortó Damian antes de que su mente se desviara por ese camino, estaba consciente que lo hacía para relajar el ambiente estresante.

-Gracias.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Pues sería maravilloso si pudieras obtener algunas horas de sueño pero considerando la situación lo encuentro difícil.

-Si duermes al menos 8 horas esta noche haré lo mismo mañana.

-Trato hecho, lo recogeré el viernes.

En dos días, se sumaba a su cargo otro animal por dos días, podía sobrevivir a eso.

Tristemente, tener una criatura nada sociable a su cuidado resultó más difícil de lo que pensó (tal vez le debía una disculpa a su madre y a Maya, incluso a su prima Mara) y eso era considerando que él era excelente con los animales, normalmente lo amaban inmediatamente después de conocerlo.

Tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

**As-sihr: se traduce como "la magia"**

**Saahir: es la persona que practica sihr.**

**Cimitarra: es un tipo de espada originaria de Medio Oriente con una hoja larga y curva diseñada para ser ligera y pelear en movimiento. **

**Dhuhr: es una de las cinco oraciones de que tienen que hacer a lo largo del día, en este caso después del mediodía y consta de cuatro ciclos. Por eso es que cuando Zamira visita a Damian sería entre l de la tarde, antes de la siguiente oración.**

**Jalabiya: o galabiya (aunque supuestamente este último no está aceptado por la RAE pero esta también me vale so…) es un tipo de túnica (supuestamente blanca aunque cuando busco me aparece en varios colores en mujeres y principalmente a colores oscuros en hombres) que es típica en países musulmanes. **

**Hafid: En un cómic se hizo referencia a Damian como Hafid, dependiendo de su escritura puede traducirse o como nieto o como "el protector de la religión". Me gusta más la idea del protector por el simple hecho de que ese sí es un nombre real además de que, cuando investigué, las personas con este nombre son descritas como individuos que pueden presentar excesos de cólera al sentirse incomprendidos y mencionan que son apasionados, disimulando su dulzura tras una actitud firme y tajante; también se caracterizan por, una vez entrados en confianza, ser tiernos y amistosos, por ser ambiciosos y alternar entre la diplomacia y la falta de tacto…lo cuál en realidad lo describe así que me vale un pepino si la intensión del autor era nieto.**

**Nanda Parbat: es una ciudad ficticia de DC donde se ubica la Liga de Asesinos (que en este AU no es la Liga de Asesinos pero como DC decide hacer blanqueo (o **_**whitewashing**_**) y ser poco específicos con los lugares de origen y no pude volver a encontrar la teoría que más me gustaba de la nacionalidad de tanto Talia como Damian…pues decidí usarla a regañadientes). **

**Rama Kushna: ****ella es la diosa poderosa encargada del equilibrio de la escala y el karma. Vigila Nanda Parbat****, y la decidí usar por la misma razón que a esta. **

**Básicamente, estos últimos dos, en este AU, son una ciudad dedicada a la magia y la diosa que se encarga de proteger a los practicantes de esta que nacieron, habitan o aprendieron en dicha ciudad. **

_**Craseonycteris thonglongyai: **_**es el nombre científico para el murciélago nariz de cerdo, único miembro de su familia ****(****Craseonycteridae), que se caracteriza por ser muy pequeño (el quiróptero de menor tamaño y algunos consideran que mamífero también) y poco sociable ya que cuida a sus crías sin ayuda de otros murciélagos pertenecientes a su grupo (no pude encontrar mucho de esto, supuestamente no se tiene mucha información, lo cual complicó las cosas porque originalmente, la neta con vergüenza lo admito, yo había escuchado que eran agresivos (?) y por eso era también un enfoque en el texto pero no hallé nada así que lo cambié a poco sociable. **

**Con esta larga nota me despido hasta que mi alma sea liberada por la universidad (o al menos pueda escapar otra vez por un ratito). **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
